User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Just curious. hello and merry cristmas. What did you get in cristmas present? Quoterick 18:57, 24 December 2008 (UTC) My cristmas presents: a nice siut, a ticket to Marry Poppins operah in Göteborg-Guthenburg, three DVD movies and an Iron Maiden-Powerslave album. Quoterick 20:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas~ Thanks Dan! :] Want to know what I got for Christmas? I got a digital camera, Mirror's Edge (XBOX360 video game), 2 pairs of jeans and a TinkerBell sweatshirt that says, "you know you love me". lol. I love "Mirror's Edge", that's a really great game!! TheKidInside 03:54, 25 December 2008 (UTC) : I hope your christmas is going to be well. I don't know what time it is over there.... :[ I don't feel like pulling out my World Geography book to find out. You tell me!! 5 hours difference or something??? TheKidInside 05:22, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :: Well, it's 11:27. I used to live in New Jersey, Long ago. :[ It kind of miss it. I mean, I hated it but it is my hometown. People find it a miracle that I'm not all gangster-style and whatnot. lol. :P TheKidInside 05:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I grew up in a hood-kind of small town. Garfield, New jersey. I didn't come out gangster or bad. :] I'm good like that! hehe. You know what would be cool...I kind of thought of this..Me and you meeting on Christmas. Like you magically find my house, magically. I'd be like, "OMG! Dan!..why are you here?! oh well. This is awesome!". lol. I don't know. It'd be a really awkward moment if that happened. TheKidInside 05:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well thank you Dan happy X-mas to you 2 lol. Mrmonkey286 17:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::::All I got was a faux Rolex Yachtmaster, from a little Cantonese alley in Malaysia. Lucky b*stards. Question on whether or not to Block this IP: He has inserted gibberish into Jimmy's page with the quote section (others on Jimmy). This person has also inserted information into the Bullying page which is unnecessary. Shall I warn him first and then go to a straight Block. or just warn him for now? By the way the IP is: 91.110.250.162 TheKidInside 05:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : Okay..I'm sorry. I'll block if I feel it's necessary instead of asking you guys. TheKidInside 20:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :: I'm alright. I'm just relaxing but I may go shopping with Benjamin later on. It's going to be fun. He has to deliver my present from him. He told me it's an ornament that says, "Benjamin and Jess Christmas 2008". I think it's going to be so sweet to receive it. I just go into giggles when I think about it. I know it's kind of late but it's alright though since he got it and filled it with love. :]] TheKidInside 21:16, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Block I blocked user 99.7.44.130 for a year. I feel bad about having done it, but this user's been blocked over and over again for his inability to use the wiki and apparent lack of comprehension of how the rules work. He added a load of quotes to Edgar's article after we've been over with him before that we don't do that, and so I finally said enough and dropped the banhammer on him. Also, I think you and Jes were too hard on 91.110. The contributions were incoherent but they appeared to me to be good faith contributions. Just my opinion though, since you guys both agreed on blocking I'm not going to undo it. McJeff 02:29, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :While we're at it, I indef blocked Paul for the sockpuppetry with the Singapore IP addresses. Obvious, aside from the fact that what are the chances of finding another singaporean Bully Wikia editor with that particular way of expressing himself. Passes the Duck Test with an A++, enough call to block. McJeff 05:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. Its a shame really, he was once a good editor. Dan the Man 1983 05:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Paul's Block Opinion I believe Paul was a great editor. I think he wanted the administrator job badly but let it get to him too deeply as if his life depended on it. I'm sure he could've been a great asset to this wikia but he can't lie his way to making this wikia any better because we found out eventually. He may have just thrived power of this wikia and let it get the best of him which ended up with him rebelling against rules and a negative attitude. Do I agree or disagree with the block? I agree with the block. Paul was once a great editor, I've heard. He let his attitude and other motivations get him into the wrong path and let it get the best of him. He caused a lot of damage to the wikia's truthfulness because of the Townie naming issue. Paul needed to be blocked because he couldn't be helped and wouldn't obey rules and more importantly, keep a high self-esteem and attitude. That's my opinion on everything. TheKidInside 06:20, 27 December 2008 (UTC) : I believe Paul let the adminship become an obsession. He likes to be in control and be right, kind of like Gary Smith. Yes, I am comparing! except Gary didn't want to kill himself. He was basically, a suicidal Gary Smith. That's the only way I can put it. :l TheKidInside 06:30, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Relaxing Chatting : Enforcing the censor thingy? Oh Yeah! I witnessed that and was like, "wow. Is he really trying to...wow.." Wait.. I can do it..wait..wait!!! okay. I'm lost. Please do it for me :] TheKidInside 06:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :: Thank you so much Dan! :] You're awesome! TheKidInside 06:40, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::: I'll learn.(someday)... Well..Suicidal Gary Smith Paul is gone now..What now? I'm relaxing now. How's Jeff? TheKidInside 06:44, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh okay. wait.."like we are friends". I thought we were. What are you saying Dan?!!! lol. just kidding. :P Yeah, we're like relaxing editting buddies. aww. You and Jeff are ol' editting chaps. I wish I had someone to be my editting buddy. Wait. I nominate you Dan to be my superior editting buddy/chap. lol. :] TheKidInside 06:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::You are very good to talk to, do you have msn or anything like that? Dan the Man 1983 06:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::: I do not have MSN. I do have AOL/AIM. But no MSN. Not Yet. I might download it later on. I have dial-up so it'll take a while. :[ TheKidInside 07:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::: I have both MSN and AIM. Dial up? damn, you ever gonna get Broadband? It will take ages to download on dial up. Dan the Man 1983 07:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::: You have AIM, like totally IM me at ARMYCadetJessica. :]]]]]]] We don't have broadband at our area. Unfortunately. We're trying to get high-speed. So hopefully soon. TheKidInside 07:13, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: I added you. Dan the Man 1983 07:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC) hello hello im deanna and i really am a big fan of bully. i have it for my ps2 and wii. when the game first came out i was playing it on new years eve and i played it for 24hrs. it was really funny and i beat the whole game. my siblings made fun of me for it. so yeah i am a bully nerd im addicted to it. thank you for letting me join. Deannaishere 03:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC)deannaishere :No worries, happy editing. Dan the Man 1983 03:51, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Tom Gurney hi. Since when did you check out Tom's page? He had 27 quotes on his page, but i've already fixed it. Quoterick 21:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Since you've been gone It's been pretty quiet around here actually. We've gotten a few new users, apparently a set of Bully forums found out about this place and some of them registered over here. Another guy has played the PC version of Bully and found out some character names. (I'm planning to get the PC version myself as soon as I find it in a store). That's about all... hope you're enjoying Cyprus. McJeff 18:26, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :I've welcomed some IPs, but mainly I just have to tell IPs to not add more quotes. Honestly, I'm starting to think maybe the best number of quotes per character would be a big fat ZERO, seems like all we ever do is revert quote adding. McJeff 20:41, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Helping out Im trying to help out new people with some advice on wanted articles so we can get some good articles cool? Bully player 02:07, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks I'll tell 99.7.44.130, Im mean bully Player thanks